Dia de san valentin
by sakura elric 2
Summary: hay una fiesta en la alde de la hoja quien sera la pareja sasuke. dejen reviews porfa es k la subi si dejar una nota. necesito ayuda para terminar este fic recuerden que es un sasuxnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hola estoy con un nuevo fanfic ojala que le guste.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**Día de San Valentín**

**Como era 14 de febrero la quinta hokage decidió que fuera un día festivo para que los ninjas descansaren un poco y celebraran el día de los enamorados. (Pobrecito es que trabajaron mucho realizando misiones)**

**Como era de costumbre todos los años en ese día la entrada de la casa de Sasuke estaba llena de las jóvenes de la aldea cada una con su caja de chocolate preparadas por ellas misma, incluyendo a Sakura e Ino (las cuales no podían faltar XD) y tambien cual de ellas seria la afortunada de ir con el pelinegro a la fiesta. **

**Adentro de la casa, Sasuke estaba bastante fastidiado por no poder salir de su propia casa, aunque era sólo para ir a entrenar en el bosque con Naruto (sí con él :p).**

**------- inicio de flash back-------- **

**-ya es hora de ir sé, olvide que mañana es feriado y no habrá entrenamiento, adiós. -desapareciendo en una capa de humo el maestro de los jóvenes.**

**- adiós Sasuke-kun.-- los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta por que era primera vez que la pelirosa no esperaba al Uchiha para irse con él.**

**- que le pasa a Sakura es la primera vez que no intenta irse contigo ¿qué le hiciste Sasuke?**

**- nada y por que me lo preguntas, es bueno que no este siempre detrás de mí.**

**Lo dos jovenes se en caminaron juntos a sus casas( no sean mal pensadas) ya que tenian el mismo recorrido. **

**- ¿y a quien invitaste a la fiesta de mañana?**

**- a nadie pero por que me lo preguntas dobe.- Sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la pregunta.**

**- es que cuando le pregunte a Sakura si quería ser mi pareja ella me dijo que tú la habías invitado...a ver si tu dijiste que no tenias pareja ¡AH!**

**(Ahora te diste cuenta Naruto) entonces ella esperaba que la invitadas y tu no lo hiciste por eso ella esta deprimida y es tu culpa ¡Sasuke baka!**

**- prefiero ir solo que mal acompañado o no ir(N de A: si eso es verdad XD)**

**- como que mal acompañado, Sakura es muy linda hay varios chicos detrás de ella (N de A: necesitan antojos XD).**

**En el interior Naruto se sentía mal por la pelirosa al ver que Sasuke no sentía nada por ella, pero también un alivio.(N de A: ¿porque sera?)**

**- ¿Cómo cuales? no me digas que todavía estas detrás de ella, si te trata tan mal y cambiando de tema ¿con quien vas tú ?si se puede saber.-haciendo una sonrisa sarcástica.**

**o/o -pensaba ir solo a la fiesta pero me acorde que Hinata a querido hablar conmigo esta ultima semana y la invite así podremos hablar mejor.- se le puso las mejillas rosada por que le daba vergüenza decir que iba a salir con una chica.**

**Al escuchar esto el pelinegro sintió una intranquilidad en su corazón, según Kiba, Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto de hace tiempo, será que por fin la chica se decidió a decirle lo que sentía por él.**

**- ¡SASUKE BAKA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDOOOOOOOO! **

**- no grites dobe que no estoy sordo **

**- es que te estaba diciendo si puedes ir praticar conmigo mañana ya que no tendremos entrenamiento.- "di que si "**

**- bueno seria mejor praticar contigo que solo ¿Aque hora nos juntamos?.**

**- a las nueve de la mañana.- "que bien :)"**

**- si a esa hora esta bien, nos vemos mañana chao.**

**----------- Fin del flash back-----------**

**Entonces Sasuke tuvo que salir por la ventana del segundo piso para no ser visto por el grupo de chicas. **

**Al llegar al bosque no encontro a nadien al revisar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 9:00 y Naruto no habia llegado. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Se que no he actualizado este fanfic hace mucho tiempo y vengo con un capitulo demasiado corto pero prometo que actualizaré mas seguido pero no pasa del 2010

Como siempre naruto no es mió ya quisiera para hacer romances con esta parejita.

Aclaración del fic.

Pensamiento: letras cursivas

**Capitulo 2**

Naruto sale corriendo de su departamento

_Me tuve que quedar dormido justo hoy que sasuke acepto entrenar conmigo de buenas ganas._

Metido en sus pensamiento el rubio no se habia dado cuenta que hinata estaba justo al frente de el hasta que choca con ella.

hay quien demonios…- ve a la peliazul en el suelo.

Disculpa hinata estoy atrasado y no me di cuenta que estabas frente mio-

N…no..discúlpame.-

Lo siento hinata me tengo que ir-

Na..naruto …kun…es.. que… quería…. Preguntarte…. a …que…. Hora… vas… a pasar.. por… mi-

Esta bien que pase por ti al las nueve de la noche en tu casa-

S..s..si.. estoy… de.. acuerdo-

Nos vemos a la noche – y se fue corriendo pensando que el moreno lo iba a matar cuando llegara.

* * *

Es extraño que naruto llegue tarde piensa el moreno por lo que decide esperarlo por si algún problema lo retrazo, pero ese día no era mucha.

Hola sasuke kun – aparece la pelirosa

Hola sakura- que fastidió encontrarme con ella

Sabes es tuve en tu casa para regalarte los chocolates hechos por mi, toma- pasándole la caja de chocolate.

Sakura a mi no me gusta las cosas dulces, pero gracias – rechazando la caja pero al ver que cara ponía la chica- pero te invito a la fiesta, pero como disculpa de no aceptar tus chocolate sin ningún compromiso.

Si acepto –

Entonces nos vemos las nueve en tu casa, te paso a buscar-

Entonces voy a prepararme para esta noche, nos vemos sasuke kun.-

Hasta pronto – _pero que hice ahora no podré saber que contestación le dará naruto a hinata soy un tonto._

_Parece que naruto no va llegar __mejor me voy_

Cuando aparece el rubio

¿Cuándo aprendiste las costumbre de kakashi?- estaba bastante enojado

Disculpa sasuke por la demora, me encontré con hinata por el camino quería preguntarme a que hora la pasaba a buscar para la fiesta.-

Eso te demoro tanto –

Es que hinata se demoro mucho para hablar estaba tartamudeando –

Que extraño cuando ella habla conmigo habla de lo mas bien –

Bueno eso no te lo puedo explicar –

Jajaja…mejor entrenemos antes que quiera irme-

Ambos chicos estaban entrenando cuando naruto tras de esquivar un golpe de sasuke tropezó y quedo enzima de el.

Continuara….

Gracias por leer hasta aquí

Esta actualización es gracia a una amiga.

Como dije actualizare mas seguido


End file.
